My Worst Nightmare
by angelkisses87
Summary: Imagine your wost fears, your worst nightmare. Now imagine if they came true. How would you cope? What would you do....if there was no escape.
1. Chapter 1

**My Worst Nightmare**

Author: Angelkisses87 

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Supernatural**

**Characters: Maggie, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Lola**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Maggie is my original character and Lola is the original character created by Bubblegumthai**

**Chapter One**

A hazel brown eye gently opened, its black central circle shrunk in size as it focused. A natural light bounced off the sparkling brown iris as it darted left to right, bottom to right, taking in its surroundings.

With a blink, Maggie slowly lifted her head from the soft pillow. Her brunette waves tousled down one side of her face. As the hazy feeling in her head lifted, she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a thin mattress near to the wall. After pulling her foot out from under a blue woolen blanket, she put a foot down on the soft padded floor. Maggie pulled herself up and stood in the middle of the room and looked down at her torso and legs. No longer was she wearing her jeans and black tank top, instead she was dressed head to toe in crisp white, cotton scrubs.

As she looked at the padded walls and ceiling a sick feeling of realization and fear set in. She was in a solitary confinement room, in a mental hospital and she had no idea how she got there.

Maggie darted to the cushioned door and pounded on the small glass window in the middle of the door.

"Hello…" She called but to no reply, "anybody!…Sam!…DEAN!"

After several hours sitting on the mattress in silence, her legs curled up to her chest; the door of the padded room finally opened. The man that walked was dressed in a navy blue suit, a white shirt with blue pinstripes and a red tie. Maggie looked the stranger up and down. His hair was black with a hint of silver peeking through his sideburns. His skin was pale and faint wrinkles lined his middle-aged profile.

"Good morning Maggie, how are we feeling today?" The man asked his tone was soft and kind, but Maggie was not going to be taken in by the man, she knew full well that things are not always as they seemed and today this was painfully true.

"I ordered those books you wanted, they should get here after lunch."

"Where are my brothers?" Maggie didn't't know what the doctor was taking about, and she didn't't want to know, all she wanted to know was what had happened.

The middle-aged doctor looked at Maggie and tilted his head, giving her a look as if she should have known the answer to her question. "Sam is down the hall in his room."

"I don't…what…why am I here?"

"You're here to get better Maggie."

Maggie looked back skeptically, with a frown.

The man rose to straiten up smoothing down his shirt, "Its lunchtime, Mexican today."

Maggie got up from her spot on the floor and pulled at the white scrubs she had woken up in. She wasn't at all hungry but she was desperate to get out of the small white room. Her mind whirring with all manner of questions. She stepped out of the soft floor and onto the cold hard floor of the corridor. Two male nurses in blue scrubs stood either side of her, the suited doctor walked a few paces ahead.

Maggie was escorted the whole way to the cafeteria, constantly given a smirk by her doctor. Until they came to a large room filled with tables, occupied by patients of all shapes, sizes and ages. The men and women, dressed in pyjamas and dressing gowns, lent over in their chairs tucking into plastic trays, a small compartment for each food group.

Maggie sat down at a table by herself after collecting her own tray, she looked out over the room as she picked up her fork turning over the processed meat that was supposedly roast chicken. Taking in her surroundings and the new unfamiliar faces; Maggie went over the dozen questions that were swimming in her mind. Why was she here? Did the creature they were hunting do this to her? What had happened to Sam and Dean?

She looked up at the clock, which hung on the far wall of the cafeteria and noted the time, 12 O'clock; one hour till visiting hours, 60 minutes until she could see Dean and find out what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Back in her room with it's plain white walls, a small dressing table sat beside her bed, Maggie spotted a small silver photo frame that held a picture of her, Dean and Sam, she was on Sam's back and Dean was beside them, doing bunny ears behind Sam's head. Maggie smiled weakly, now she defiantly knew that what was happening was'nt real, as much as she wished they did, she and her brothers didn't't have that kind of relationship. After placing the photo back on the dresser she sat down on her bed, curling up her legs to her chest, waiting for the door to open and be taken to the hall for visiting hours. Sure enough the suited doctor with his black shiny shoes and red tie stepped out of the corridor and into her room carrying a book in his left hand.

"How are you feeling this afternoon Maggie?"

"Peachy…" She answered dryly, "…are you going to walk me down or do I have to be carried down in a wheelchair?"

"Who would be visiting you Maggie?"

Maggie looked back at the doctor with a frown, reading his ID badge that was clipped onto the front jacket pocket.

"Look…Mr. Jenkins…I don't know what is going on here but I do know for a fact that patients have a right to see their families within visiting hours."

"Yes that's true but I've told you before, Sam is here and he is'nt well enough to see anyone."

"No not Sam, I want to see Dean." Maggie continued, trying to stay calm. The doctor looked at Maggie and sighed. "Maggie…you know its not possible for him to come and see you."

"Oh do I…" Maggie snapped her voice slightly raised, the doctors cryptic answers starting to irritate her, "…well obviously I've lost my memory as well as my mind so if you could remind me that would be great."

"He's in prison Maggie, his has been for the past 2 months, on death row for two accounts of 2nd degree murder."

Maggie looked on in shock, stunned by the answer to her question. "When you're ready we've got a session in my office this afternoon."

"How long has he got?"

"Two days."

The middle-aged man said grimly as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Wait." Maggie jumped up from her bed, chasing after the man. "Can I go and see him, I'm not a risk to myself or anyone else, I can go out for day visits right."

The suited gentleman paused, considering the request.

"Please, I want to say goodbye." Maggie lied.

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor agreed with a sigh before turning to exit the room. Maggie returned to the bed, still in shock, a sick feeling grew from the pit of her stomach as she thought to herself that if she didn't't do something Dean would be dead within 48 hours.

The dull sound of the clock bounced of the walls of Maggie's room. Lying down on the bed, her legs outstretched Maggie watched the sunlight dance through the trees outside the small window. She turned onto her side, staring at the photo that still sat on the oak dresser. "Where are you guys?" She breathed to no reply, Dean and Sam's smiling faces looking back at her. She felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek, the overwhelming sense of fear and loneliness was becoming too much to fight. But with a sniff and punch of her pillow, Maggie heaved herself up and walked up to the bedroom door. She pushed against the painted wood and to her surprise it opened crack. "Okay, that was easy." Maggie observed with a skeptical frown before pushing the door open all the way. She put one bare foot out on the cold hard tiles, looking from left to right down the luminous hallways.

Silently she moved down the corridor, keeping to the walls out of sight. As she came to the end of a hallway she noticed a room to her left, a small glass window in the middle of the door. She peered through the glass, a feeling of relief and horror as she recognized its occupant. Looking over her shoulder, she turned the silver handle and let herself in, pulling the door to behind her.

"Sam." Maggie said softly to her brother. He was sat on a chair in the middle of the small empty room; his face was blank and pale. Dressed in white scrubs and a light blue dressing gown he stared at the floor as Maggie slowly moved closer.

"Sam…it's me Maggie." The concerned sibling spoke to her brother softly, bending down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Sam?" Maggie repeated, desperately trying to get though to him. Finally he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah Sam its me…its okay I'm gonna help you," Maggie smiled with relief putting her hands gently on his arms. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No" Sam spoke in a raspy low tone.

Maggie frowned at his reply and shook her head slightly. The silence was deafening, the suddenly Sam lunged forward and grabbed at Maggie's throat, slamming her to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sam!" Maggie choked as her brother squeezed her neck painfully tight. "Sam…stop" She begged, trying desperately to breath, her chest becoming tight under Sam's weight. His cold eyes seemed to look strait through her as he continued his relentless attack.

"Sam!" A voice yelled from out of nowhere; as four nurses scrambled to pull him off Maggie and release his chokehold. Mr Jenkins came from behind and thrust a needle into Sam's neck, and within a few seconds his grip loosened.

Maggie spluttered as she caught her breath, rubbing her neck soothingly. She watched in horror as the nurses pulled a now unconscious Sam onto a gurney, tightening leather straps around his limp body.

"What do you think you were doing in here?" The suited doctor demanded as he pulled Maggie to her feet.

"I just wanted to see my brother." Maggie coughed, still stunned and breathless.

"Well I'm sorry that just isn't good enough, its obvious you can't be trusted on your own. You will not be permitted to go to the prison to see your brother."

"No you cant do that!" Maggie protested as two large nurses approached her.

"Take her back to her room." The doctor instructed with a surly tone.

"No!" Maggie punched the doctor in the jaw, knocking him flat out. The nurses moved toward her. Drawing back her fist, she thrust it upwards, breaking the first nurse's nose, who fell back, tripping over the unconscious doctor. The second nurse grabbed Maggie from behind wrapping his tree trunk like arms around her. With her legs flailing she wrestled against the man, the dipping her head, she buried her teeth into the man's arm. With a cry, the middle aged man released his old, giving Maggie the opportunity to kick him in the stomach then thrust her knee into his face knocking him out.

Maggie darted for the door and raced down the corridor an army of medical staff on her tail. Following the signs for the exit, she came to a flight of stairs; before she had a chance to descend someone grabbed her bare arm spinning her round she came face to face with a bloodied Mr Jenkins. "Maggie we're here to help."

"The hell you are." She spat, pulling her arm out of his grip. But as she freed her arm, she felt her legs wobble and fell back and tumbled down the hard steps. Everything seemed to slow down, as the grey tiled step grew closer and with a sickening thud for a split second everything went black. But then she felt her stomach turn summersaults and her eyes sprang open. She was alive, that fall should have killed her, but she was unscathed. With a start Maggie sat bolt upright, as her eyes focused she realized she was no longer in the hospital. She was in a dark dank room. The drip drop of a water pipe echoed through the moonlight. Maggie looked down at her arm; a plastic tube filled with black liquid ran from her arm up to a pouch filled with the thick oil like substance. She looked around, her eyes getting used to the dark, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that sent shivers down her spine. It was Dean, lying in a rusting bed next to her. He too had a tube of liquid flowing into his arm. Maggie rushed to his side. "Dean…" She whispered, shaking him gently in an attempt to arouse him. "Dean wake up…Dean!" She spoke again her voice slightly raised, shaking him a little harder. But to no avail, his eyes remained closed. She looked his body up and down, no signs of distress, it was like he was asleep a deep sleep.

Looking up with a frown, Maggie spotted Sam lying in the next bed; again a tube attached to his arm, both brothers seemed almost peaceful.

Just at that moment, she heard a loud rusty creak of a door, running back to her bed. Maggie lay back down, closing her eyes. Soft footsteps came from the far end of the room continuing for a few seconds, they stopped. Maggie slowly opened one eye ever so slightly; the footsteps had stopped beside Dean's bed. She made out a thin figure before her, wearing a grey tattered robe, an ornate tattoo decorated it's grey skin. A Djinn. The moonlight shone off the shaven head as the figure moved round to Sam's side, as it moved its head to the side Maggie noticed a pair of glowing deep purple eyes. The almost human creature lifted a hand from under a long sleeve and rested it on Sam's forehead. "Sleep." The creature spoke softly as it placed a small red pill into Sam's mouth hanging its head as it spoke. "Dream…dream way." After a few seconds the Djinn removed its hands and lifted its head. Maggie snapped her eyes shut, but it was too late, she had been discovered. The Djinn stalked to her bedside, before Maggie could defend herself, it clutched onto her jaw, forcing it open, Maggie struggled against it, but the creature was too strong, it forced a pill down her throat then poured a black liquid into her mouth. Maggie tried to spit it out, but he Djinn held it's had over her lips and with a splutter she was forced to swallow. Finally the pale face Djinn released its hold, Maggie coughed, her face creased with pain and disgust as it placed a hand on her forehead. She tried to shake it off but felt all the feeing in her body fade away.

"Sweet dreams." The creature whispered as Maggie felt herself fall into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once again Maggie found herself in the small padded room. She sat up with great effort, her head ached and neck throbbed. With a sigh she tried to recall what she had just seen. She was certain what she saw in that warehouse was a Djinn. But it didn't make sense. For one it's eyes were purple and all the Djinn she had heard of have blue eyes. And from what Dean had told her, Djinn were like genies, giving you what you wanted. This was like a nightmare an incredibly realistic nightmare. Then it occurred to her, that's exactly what this whole experience was, a nightmare. And she knew how to get out of it. She was brought back to reality as soon as she hit the bottom of those steps. As the old wives tale said, you fall in a dream and you wake up. Dean himself had told her that it was true; it was how he escaped his last encounter with a Djinn. But then a cold truth hit her. She would be able to get out of the dream no problem, but what about Dean and Sam. They could be oblivious as to what is going on. Or worse if they were experiencing the same dream and Dean was indeed in prison and Sam in a comatose state, they had no way of getting out on their own. No, it was up to her to get them all out, she would have to somehow get to her brothers. And she knew exactly what to do.

Rising from her spot on the floor she knocked on the small glass porthole, getting the attention of a nurse that had been assigned to watch the young woman.

With a sigh the nurse pulled a key from his waist and unlocked the door.

"What." The nurse asked gruffly.

"I have to pee." Maggie answered sweetly.

"Okay I'll get you a container." The nurse replied with a sigh before turning his back to the brunette. Suddenly Maggie launched onto the nurses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kicked the door shut with her foot, so that no one could hear the nurse's calls for help. Maggie tightened her grip with great effort as the nurse fell about the room until finally his legs gave in. He fell back landing on Maggie who fastened her grip even tighter, her face hot with adrenaline. Finally the nurse's efforts for escape failed, with a flop of his arms, the heavy man became a dead weight on Maggie's chest. She heaved the man off, and quickly began undressing him.

After a few seconds Maggie emerged from the room, dressed in the nurse scrubs, which swamped her slim physique and clipped the ID card to the top pocket of the blue uniform. Keeping her head down she ducked and dived out of the ward. She crept round the corner only to duck behind it again as she spotted Mr Jenkins and about 6 nurses and orderlies standing in the main reception. There was no way she was going to get out here while they were stood there. She needed a distraction. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her solution. Darting to the adjacent wall, Maggie raised a hand and triggered the fire alarm. A loud repetitive beep rang out throughout the hospital. Nurses and doctor began to disappear into rooms to remove patients, including Dr Jenkins. This was it, her chance of escape. Hiding her face under her hair, Maggie hastily moved toward the door. The sliding doors parted and she walked through them. Waiting until she was out of the front gate, Maggie lifted her head, ran round the corner so that she was completely out of sight and sighed heavily. Without stopping she raced down the road leaving St Martha's Psychiatric hospital behind her.

An hour later, Maggie entered a small town and walked down the high street until she came across a fancy dress shop. She went into the shop, holding her head up confidently.

"Excuse me." She addressed the young woman standing behind a small counter, filled with boxes of fake vampire teeth and plastic beards.

"Yes mam how can I help you?" The raven-haired woman answered with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you see I'm on my way to a friend's hen party and I was told it was a doctors and nurses theme, and it turns out they changed it to prostitute and priest theme." Maggie answered her eyebrows raised, moving her hands around expressively.

"Oh bummer."

"Yeah and I was hoping I could rent a priests outfit and now and pay you back when I give the outfit back, only the party starts in 5 minutes and I haven't got the cash on me now." Maggie said hopefully.

"I don't know." The woman mused

"Please, I'm the maid of honour and I can't be late, I promise I will return it in mint condition, I'll even dry clean it for you." Maggie lied.

"Well okay, I was the maid of honour for my sister's wedding and I know how stressful it can be." The woman replied with a smile, before retrieving a black suit complete with white collar from the rack, which stood behind her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Maggie beamed as she threw the shirt and jacket over the nurses uniform. As she exited the shop, she stopped a few steps away and pulled on the trousers, noting the time, she had less than 3 hours to get to Dean and figure and get him out of prison.

BEEP. The alarm on the large grey metal detector went off as Maggie walked through it. Stepping to the side as a guard dressed in light brown threads held out a plastic tray. Maggie pulled a silver cross from under the crisp white collar of her holy disguise. She placed it into the tray and smiled at the guard who nodded his head ushering her to move on.

"Bless you." Maggie nodded in reply, and carried on down the hall to a small desk. Behind it sat a harsh looking middle-aged woman, her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Name." The woman asked flatly.

"Reverend Mitchell, I'm here to give Mr Dean Winchester his last rights." Maggie stated confidently.

"Sign here." The female policeman handed the reverend a form attached to a clipboard. Maggie signed the form as requested.

"Sergeant Fuller will escort you to the north wing."

"Thank you." Maggie acknowledged, turning to the large man of authority and followed behind.

After a few minutes of silence down elevators and long cold corridors, the priest and guard arrived at the north wing. Walking down to the last lonely cell of a dark corridor, Sergeant Fuller took out a large collection of keys and unlocked the heavy cell door. He was about to accompany the woman in, but she held out her hand. This is a very personal moment, I would very much like you to wait out here Sergeant."

"He's a dangerous man Reverend." The tall man warned.

"The Lord will protect me." Maggie insisted with a smile, but her voice stern and serious.

"As you wish call for me when you're done." The man agreed; turning on his heals with a sigh. "Religious types." He grumbled walking down to a small desk behind a steel bar gate locking it behind him.

Taking in a deep breath, slightly weary after her encounter with Sam, Maggie stepped into the cell, and there he was, dressed in a bright orange jump suit, chains attached to both his ankles and wrists. Dean was sat on the low bed; his head hanging low.

"Dean?" Maggie spoke with a tilt of her head, trying to get a look at his face. Slowly he lifted his gaze from this hands, his eyes red and tired looked back at her.

"Maggie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

An olive green eye slowly opened, it's black central circle shrunk in size as it focused. An un-natural light bounced off the shining green iris as it drifted left to right, up and down, taking in its surroundings. With a blink, Dean sat up, lifting his head from the hard pillow. He rubbed at his neck, which suddenly felt stiff and sore. As the hazy feeling in his head lifted, Dean looked down at his chest; a bright orange jumpsuit covered him head to toe. He lifted his gaze as he got up from the bed, looking around at the cold concrete walls and floor. A stainless steel toilet and basin sat on the far corner of the small room.

Suddenly realizing that he was no longer in a warehouse with Sam and Maggie, he was now standing in a prison cell alone and with no memory of getting there.

Panic set in as he looked through the tiny bared hole in the steel door, he was not in a cellblock, instead his cell sat alone at the end of a long corridor.

"Hello…guard…" He called but to no reply, "…anybody!"

Dean eventually gave up his efforts and retreated to the wall, slumping down to the floor he rested his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall. Confusion filled his mind; what had happened when they walked into that warehouse, what had happened to Sam and Maggie.

With all concept of time lost, it felt like days rather than hours when at last the heavy door of the prison cell opened. Dean looked up from his feet, still sat in the same spot, back to the wall. Through the dimly lit hallway, stepped a tall guard, wearing a kaki beige shirt and trousers, a black club hung from his belt.

The dark haired man held a plastic tray in his hands; he stepped up to Dean and set it down in front of him. Dean looked down at the brown slop one eyebrow raised, "No cupcake?" The guard smirked, pulling an apple from his pocket and tossed it at Dean before turning towards the door. "Visiting hours start at 1:00pm, you'll be taken down in five minutes." The tall guard informed as he pulled the steel door shut with a bang.

Dean looked at the apple that was thrown at him. This was his chance to talk to someone and find out what the hell was going on.

As he walked into the large bright room Dean looked out through the mass of orange jumpsuits, covered by red bibs, the sobbing girlfriends and the sad relatives. Just then Dean spotted a familiar face, sat in his trademark baseball cap and plaid shirt, the friendly unshaven face looked up at him as he approached the small table that Bobby was sitting at. Dean's escort unlocked the chains on his hands and attached it to the frame of the table, fastening the lock. The two friends exchanged awkward looks as the guard left them alone.

"Hey Bobby, I don't know what the hell is going on"

The friend of many years looked back puzzled.

"I think I got attacked by something." Dean continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me, Maggie and Sam were in this warehouse hunting a spirit that had been causing problems for the teams of builders working on the building in Washington.

"Wait…" Bobby interrupted, "…You, Maggie and Sam?"

"Yeah we were checking out the main part of the building and suddenly I wake up here."

"Dean you're not making any sense."

"Look I know it sounds crazy but…"

"You're damn right it sounds crazy…its impossible, you've been in here for the past tow months and Sam and Maggie…"

"Sammy, what…where is he?"

"The same place he's been for three months."

Dean looked at Bobby with a frown.

"St Martha's mental health institute." Bobby continued matter of factly.

"What?" Dean's face fell, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"He shot two people in Wisconsin and went into a complete mental breakdown, the police were satisfied that it was self defence and put him in the hospital."

"No." Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Dean you know this."

"NO!" he protested attempting to stand, alerting two guards by the far door.

"Dean calm down." Bobby begged.

"No, Sam wouldn't do that!" Dean yelled, being pulled down to his seat by the chains on his wrists. "I want to see him." He demanded as the two guards unlocked the chains and pulled him away from Bobby.

"No get off me!" He tried to fight off the two men, his legs flailing as he was dragged back to his cell.

"I want to see my brother, I want to see SAM!"

Back in his lonely dark cell, Dean sat on the bed, his eyes red raw from the tears he tried so hard to hold back. But the thought of Sam being stuck in some 'nut house' was too much. He thought back over what Bobby had said, in fact his behaviour over all seemed wrong. The man that Dean knew would not have dismissed his suspicions so readily.

As he stared at the dark walls he tried to think back and recall what had happened at the warehouse.

"_This warehouse has been scheduled for renovation for the past six months but when demolition day comes around, things start to go wrong, workmen go missing, accidents happen." Sam informed the trio as they drove down the quiet road. _

"_What are we thinking, vengeful spirit?" Dean asked, shifting his gaze from the road to his brother._

"_Looks like, the workmen said that at exactly 5:30pm the air goes cold and their torches start flickering on and off._

"_Classic signs of a spirit." Maggie interjected from the back seat of the Impala._

"_Thanks for the input Jennifer Love Hewitt." Dean mumbled. Maggie rolled her eyes at his snarky comment._

_The siblings got out of the car, shot guns and torches in hand. Pushing open the rusted doors, the three tentatively entered the large building._

"_Okay I'll take this floor, you and Maggie take the next." Dean instructed; Sam nodded in agreement before he and Maggie started up the dust-covered stairs._

_Turning his torch to the dark corridor ahead of him, Dean continued down the hallway._

_Suddenly he felt a cold breeze whir around him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end._

_He spun round to see nothing but darkness and with a frown he turned back. Only to be faced with a pale grey figure, its face covered in ornate black patterns. Dean's eyes widened as he tried to back away from the Djinn, knowing full well that his shotgun would be useless. As the creature held a hand to his forehead, Dean felt darkness close in around him._

A loud screech of steel snapped Dean out of his daydream. Looking up to the doorway he was overwhelmed by feelings of relief and surprise. There stood in the doorway, her auburn curls hanging softly by her cheeks, was Lola, her face filled with sadness.

"Lola…thank god, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with a weak smile.

"How are you Dean?" She asked, sadly.

"I'm stuck in a prison cell how do think I am?" Dean answered gruffly there was something about her that wasn't right.

"Dean don't…don't get mad at me not now, I didn't come to fight with you." Lola begged, tears welling in her eyes. "I spoke to the chief, he said they're going to do it at six O'clock."

"Do what?" Dean asked with a frown.

Lola looked back with the same look that Bobby gave him, as if he should know what was going to happen.

"Lola…do what?"

"The injection Dean, they're going to give you the injection at six O'clock."

"I'm on death row." Dean breathed, stunned.

"Its why I'm here Dean, to say goodbye."

"Thanks." He replied dryly.

"Look its not my fault you're in this mess." Lola stated with a frown.

"Yeah well I'd sure as hell like to know who is responsible." Dean scoffed.

Lola lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she moved to stand in front of Dean. "I would have thought that was pretty obvious."

"What?" Dean questioned and puzzled look on his face.

"Maggie…if it wasn't for her selfishness you…"

Wait a minute…Lola." He interrupted.

"No Dean, don't try and justify what she did." Lola snapped back. "It was stupid and reckless and you got yourself caught because of it!"

Dean was speechless, first Bobby now Lola. What ever was going on it was obvious to him that something or someone was trying to keep him away from Sam and Maggie.

Lola wiped the tears from her cheeks and let out a sigh, turning to the door before looking back over her shoulder. "I gonna go and see Sam, goodbye Dean." She said sadly, fresh tears collecting in her eyes.

Dean watched as she left the cell before falling back onto the pillow, he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, what else could he do, there was no way of getting out, no one he could talk to. Within four hours he would be given a lethal injection and that would be it, in four hours, he would be dead.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the paint chipped ceiling he let out a heavy sigh. He would have given anything for it all to have been a dream, a relentless painful dream. And then it hit him, what if it was dream. In the warehouse he had been attacked by a Djinn, and then woke up in the prison. But it didn't make sense, Djinn were suppose to make you're dreams come true, not torture you in an endless nightmare. Dean sat up, rubbing away the fatigue in his eyes, and tried to think back, trying to think of anything there was anything different about the Djinn.

Just at that moment, he heard the heavy lock on the cell door open, he kept his eyes strait ahead though, he didn't know if he could handle anymore visitors, if the last two were anything to go by.

"Dean."

He heard a soft voice speak from beside him as the heavy door slammed shut. Dean slowly lifted his head and there standing before him, dressed in a black suit with a white collar was Maggie, her face was pale and drawn.

"Maggie?" Dean stood up, moving towards her sceptically. Was it really his sister?

"Dean, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

"I was in a warehouse on a job with you and Sam." Dean answered, with a slight frown.

Maggie smiled, throwing her arms around her brother. "It is you… thank god."

Dean slowly moved his arms around to Maggie's back, he barley touched her for a few seconds then satisfied that it really was her, he held onto her tightly.

"I know what did this to us." Maggie said, pulling out of the embrace.

"A Djinn?" Dean answered.

"Yeah, well some form of Djinn. The one that you encountered before, it had blue eyes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this one, its eyes are a dark purple."

"So like a distant cousin of the Djinn." Dean suggested one eyebrow raised.

"Something like that, its like its doing the opposite of the Djinn, instead of granting wishes, its subjecting us to our worst nightmare." Maggie continued. "It's keeping us asleep by giving us a pill, well our bodies anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I managed to get out, I was trying to get out of the hospital and fell down a flight of stairs. Then I woke up in the warehouse, you and Sam were unconscious and we all had this black liquid running into our arms through an IV." Maggie explained as Dean listened carefully. "I just got to see the Djinn give you and Sam and pill when he saw that I was awake, he forced the pill down my throat and I fell back into the nightmare."

"So what do we do?" Dean enquired.

"Well first I'm going to get you out of here, then we get Sam."

"And how are you going to get me out of here, I'm on death row here."

"I know that, I'm going to get into the room were they give you the injection and I'm going to swap the syringe for one that I brought, you remember that drug we gave Lola to get the reaper of her back?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, it slows down your heart rate so you appear dead." Dean replied.

"Right, so they'll give you that drug instead of the lethal one. Then thinking that your dead they'll take you to the morgue, which is were I will pick you up."

"Wow, you really thought this through." Dean said his eyebrows raised.

Maggie smiled weakly, "I just hope it works."

"It will." Dean reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay…lets do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

With a chink of thick chains attached to his ankles and wrists, Dean was taken down the long tense walk to the room were he would be put into a deep sleep, that was if Maggie's plan went off without a hitch. Two burley guards walked either side of him, holding roughly onto his arms. The guards led him through a small door into the intimidating room; they removed the cuffs and strapped Dean onto a gurney. As the leather straps were tightened, Dean looked through the large glass window in front of him. On the other side sat a congregation of members of the public, obviously watching someone be put to death was a great source of entertainment. Standing at the far end of the room, keeping a low profile was Maggie, still dressed in her priests' outfit. She looked at Dean, giving him a nod and a slight smile. He smiled discretely back, she had done it, the plan was going ahead. A policeman approached Dean's side, tying a rubber tie around his upper arm. Then with a sharp sting Dean felt the needle pierce his skin. He felt a cold sweat build on his forehead, he could feel his heart beat pounding as he began to hyperventilate, loosing all feeling in his extremities. His eyes began to glaze over, loosing focus and finally shutting closed.

Dean's eyes sprang open in the darkness, not even able to see his hands in front of him. He tried to sit up but barely lifting it up, his head hit something cold and hard. He put his hands up to feel the smooth surface above his head before pushing his feet forward but unable to move them anywhere. Panic started to set in as he frantically felt around, trying to push up with his fists. Breathing heavily Dean was bout to scream out in horror when a bright light shone through the darkness causing him to close his eyes. He felt himself get pulled out into the cold air before opening his eyes, to see Maggie standing over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly helping him to sit up.

"Oh yeah I'm great!" Dean answered, eyebrows raised as he jumped off the cold steel slab.

"Well its not over yet, you're gonna have to get in a body bag and I'll wheel you out of here."

"You're kidding right." Dean replied his head tilted to the side.

"No Dean, I cant walk you out of here, I've told the cops that I've been asked by the next of kin to take you to the undertakers, hence the body bag."

"Awesome." He mumbled jumping onto the gurney, sliding into the long black bag.

"See you in a few minutes." Maggie said before zipping the bag almost all the way up, leaving a small gap so that Dean had some air.

A few hot and stuffy minutes later, the body bag was finally opened and Dean sat up, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. He kicked the plastic of his feet and slid off the portable bed. He looked up to see Maggie walking towards a red mustang. She stopped beside the passenger door, pulling off the uncomfortable white collar.

"Where'd you get this form?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I stole it." Maggie answered with a grin.

"I'm impressed." He replied, his eyebrows raised. "So what's the plan?"

"We go back to the hospital and get Sam." Maggie informed as the two pilled into the stolen car. "Then we get to the roof and jump."

"Jump?" Dean repeated, starting the engine and pulling off down the street.

"Yep, I got out of the nightmare before because I fell, I guess its like the old wives tale, you fall in a dream and you wake up."

"Worked for me before." Dean agreed.

The rusted mustang pulled up round the back of the hospital. Dean and Maggie got out of the car and keeping their eyes open, they approached a window on the bottom floor. Standing on a dustbin, Dean broke the glass and using a broken plank of wood, scraped away the broken shards that were still attached to the frame of the window. Hoisting himself in first, and then turning to pull Maggie up through the gap, Dean turned to the room they had dropped into. It was a small utility room; a collection of mops, buckets and other cleaning products filled the space. The two peered round the door of the storeroom, making sure that the cost was clear; they moved out and quietly made their way through the hospital. Finally they came to the small solitary confinement room. Dean opened the door before looking over his shoulder, to be sure that they hadn't been followed. They walked into the padded white room, Maggie stood behind her brother, closing the door behind her.

Dean's face fell, he felt a surge of emotion from the pit of his stomach as he saw his brother, curled up in the middle of the room. Sam's face was pale and blank, a clear line of saliva trickled down his cheek. His eyes were vacant and red raw with dark circles. A heavy white strait jacket was wrapped tightly around his torso, leather straps pulling his arms around his chest.

"Oh my god." Maggie whispered in horror, holding her hand up to her mouth, barely able to look at Sam in his comatose state.

Dean crouched down in front of his brother, tears beginning to well. "Oh Sammy...what have they done to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

An emerald green eye slowly opened. Its black inner circle shrunk in size as it focused. A bright luminous light bounced off its shining iris as it darted from side to side, taking in its surroundings. With a blink, Sam tried to lift himself up but was unable to move. He lifted his head and looked down at the brown leather straps that were keeping him fixed to the bed. His mouth felt dry and sore as he tried to call out. "Dean…" He croaked, "…Maggie."

Just at that moment he heard a door open and close behind him. He turned his head to get a look at who had entered the room. A tall slim nurse stood beside him, her raven curls were pulled back loosely from her face.

"Morning Sam." The woman spoke softly, pulling a pen from her long white doctors coat before removing a clipboard from under her left arm.

"Where's my brother." Sam rasped.

The doctor looked back at her patient, "He's in prison Sam, you know that."

"What?" He answered with a frown, his head felt hazy with confusion.

The young woman moved up to the bed and began to undo the buckles on the restraints.

"Now Sam, if you promise to be good, you may be able to have a visitor today."

"Can I see Dean?"

"No Sam, I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?" He asked, sitting up with a cringe, his whole body felt stiff and cold.

"Sam we've been over this."

"Well tell me again."

"By request of a judge, you were to be kept in this institution for six years." The female answered with a sigh.

"Now unless you have anymore questions it's time for your session with Doctor Smith."

With a sigh of frustration, Sam pulled himself from the bed and followed the doctor down the long corridor until they came to a large office. A suited gentleman greeted Sam with a slimy smile. Sam shook the man's hand reluctantly.

"Hello again Sam, please have a seat." The doctor ushered towards a leather seat in the middle of the room.

Sam sat down in the chair, pulling at the white scrubs he was suddenly wearing. The middle-aged man set himself down in a chair next to Sam.

"So Sam, how are you feeling today?"

"A little confused." He replied, looking at the man sternly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well let's see, the last thing I remember is walking through a warehouse with my brother and sister."

"I see you've been having dreams again."

"I don't think so." Sam replied with certainty, his voice low.

"Maybe we should start up a thorsine drip again this after noon." The doctor noted, writing on a notebook that rested on his leg.

"Where is my sister?"

"You know full well where she is." The man replied matter of factly.

"Obviously I don't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam you need to calm down."

You know what, I'm outta here." He stated, jumping up from the chair and heading for the door, only to be met with two large balding nurses. Sam raised his eyes to the ceiling before thrusting his fist towards the man's jaw. But the nurse caught his arm pulling it behind his back in a lock hold. "Get your damn hands off me!" Sam ordered as he thrust about, trying to break free.

"Hold him down." The silver haired doctor ordered before Sam was pulled to the floor. With a sharp prick, a needle was pressed into his neck and Sam felt himself fall into darkness.

"Take him back to his room."

With a groan, Sam opened his eyes, looking up at a plain white ceiling. Feeling at his aching neck, he sat up looking round at the cold empty room. Swinging his legs round to the edge of the bed, Sam rose from the mattress and walked over to the bedroom door, looking through a small glass window, he searched for signs of life. But the corridor was empty. He saw his chance, slowly turning the handle, Sam pushed the door and to his surprise, it opened. Feeling a little sceptical he stepped out into the hallway. His bare feet moved along the floor as he looked for a way out. Suddenly Sam heard a loud scream come from round the corner, he walked round to see Maggie being dragged away, legs flailing.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, catching the nurses' attention. "Get off her!" He ordered stalking up to help his sister only to be held back by another group of male nurses.

"No…let…Maggie!…MAGGIE!" He yelled, fighting off the men, once again he felt a needle stick into his skin.

"You son of a bitch…" He drawled; spying the middle aged doctor standing over him before once again falling unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

The next time Sam's eyes would drift open, he would find himself alone in a white padded room, only this time all feeling in his extremities had been lost, his whole body felt numb. He tried to speak but nothing came out but a slurred mumble. His chest was tight and his skin was burning under the hot canvas material that covered the top half of him. His eyes stung and became blurred as he tried desperately to focus but his efforts were unsuccessful. His head a cloudy mess, Sam though about Dean, it occurred to him that if he was in prison, given all the crimes he had committed, the murders, his brother could be facing the death penalty. And there was nothing he could do to help Dean, much less himself. Warm tears began to fall down his numb cheeks; all he could do was sit there in a motionless heap, scared, alone, useless.

Just then, he heard the door to the padded room open. Unable to lift his head, he listened to find out who had entered the room. As the familiar face bent down beside him, tears of relief welled in his eyes. It was Dean, and Maggie stood behind him, he could barely hear what they were saying as everything sounded like he was under water.

"It's okay buddy, we're getting out of this hell." Dean spoke, looking his frail brother in the eyes.

"How are we gonna do that Dean, he probably doesn't even know we're here." Maggie said; her voice filled with sadness and worry.

But Sam did know they were there, he was screaming so loud inside, screaming for them to hear, but nothing would come out.

"He knows." Dean answered, he could see the determination in Sam's eyes, he could see the spark of desperation, however small it was.

And with that, Dean lifted Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and stood up, his legs shaking under his brother's six foot five heavy frame.

Maggie opened the door and held it open as her brothers walked out silently.

Just as they came to the stair well leading to the roof, thinking they were home dry, they heard a low hum of voices coming towards them from a distance.

"Go…go go go!" Dean urged, practically pushing Maggie up the stairs. The siblings raced up the narrow steps, breathlessly, a mass of doctors and nurses hot on their trail.

Bursting through the steel door of the roof, they darted to the concrete ledge.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked, looking down at the traffic below them.

"What have we got to loose, we're dead if we stay here anyway." Maggie replied.

"Okay." They both took in a deep breath and lifted a foot over the edge, closing his eyes, Dean felt himself drop. But rough hands pulled Maggie back. "No!" She screamed as she watched Sam and Dean disappear down the side of the building. "Get off me you son of a bitch!" She yelled, her arms and legs flailing as she saw Dr Jenkins stalking up to her, a syringe in his hand. He grabbed her arm and held it out, ready to pump a sedative into her veins. "No don't, please." Maggie begged, tears of fear welling in her eyes.

Just as the needle touched her skin, a loud bang echoed in the air. Maggie felt a sharp pain hit her chest, she looked down at her shirt, blood trickled from her torso. Lifting her head slowly, her skin growing cold, she saw Dean standing at he edge of the roof, holding a gun up, the barrel still smoking. Maggie smiled with relief before letting herself fall into darkness.

Dean looked at the furious doctor and smiled with satisfaction, and then lifting the gun to his own head, he pulled the trigger and slumped to the floor in a heap.

With a sharp intake of breath, Maggie's eyes sprang open. She searched around the room for her brothers and sure enough there was Sam standing at the end of the bed. "Thank god." Maggie sighed, scrambling off the bed and throwing her arms around Sam who returned the hug.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…where's Dean?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Sam answered; tilting his head over to were Dean still lay.

The two siblings moved over to their brother's bedside, looks of worry on their faces.

"Dean." Maggie said, trying to rouse him, but with no success. "Dean!" She repeated her voice raised.

Finally, with a splutter, Dean sat up with a start. Sam sighed with relief helping his brother off the bed.

The three 20 somethings made their way out of the building and up to the Impala. "Well I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Sam announced as he slumped into the passenger seat. Dean was about to get into the car when he felt Maggie's hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me ass." She said with a smile.

"Well I couldn't leave you there, you are my sister after all."

Maggie was stunned, she never thought she would hear that form Dean. She threw her arms around him, tears welling with joy. With a small smile Dean put his arms around his sister, returning the hug. Sam looked at his siblings with a smile, before resting his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. Desperate for a sleep, a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
